Men and Music
by Crimson Eyed Sakura
Summary: Kikyo, Sango, Kagome and Rin are in a band together. They perform at a club in hopes of getting noticed by American music agents. Can they get the attention they want, from the agents, and from their men? M for language


**This was brought about by me listening to my ipod while I was writing my kagsXkouga fic. A lot of the songs on my playlist match the situations the characters are in. So...yeah. Hope you like it! (This is going to be a two- or three-shot.)**

**I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own any of the songs in this fic. Here's a list of the songs and the artists who sing them:**

**1) All Around Me by Flyleaf**

**2) Red Sam by Flyleaf**

**3) Head Over Feet by Alanis Morissette**

**4)Things I'll Never Say by Avril Lavigne**

**5) Who Knows by Avril Lavigne**

**6) Fall to Pieces by Avril Lavigne**

**7) Never Again by Kelly Clarkson**

**and finally**

**8) Smile by Lily Allen**

* * *

"Hurry up, slowpoke! I've still got to fix my eyeliner!" Sango Higurashi yelled as she banged on the door of the only bathroom in the whole club.

"Hold on, Sango! I'm still getting dressed!" Kagome yelled back to her sister as she slipped into the ripped black jeans and sequined silver halter top. She snatched up her black-and-silver sneakers, custom made just for her, and unlocked the door.

Sango, seeing her chance, nearly bowled Kagome over in her hurry to get inside before their youngest sister, Rin, could squeeze by her. As she worked on her eyeliner, Kagome pulled on her shoes and Rin sulked outside the door. Tonight was the night of their big breakout performance, and everything had to be _perfect! _A few big agents from America were going to be at the club and Kagome was _sure _they were going to love the band that Rin, Kagome, Sango, and Kikyo had formed. The four girls were sisters and had been rummaging around in their garage when they found the old guitar and drum set that had belonged to their dad.

Kikyo had taken music classes in college, so she had taught them how to play. Sango loved the drums, Kikyo played the bass, Rin played backup guitar, and Kagome played the lead guitar. All four had great voices, and they swapped out lead vocals depending on the song they were singing. Together, they had come up with the name Shikon no Tama.

While Sango, Rin, and Kagome finished getting themselves ready, Kikyo was working on the equipment. Since she took the least time to get ready, she had volunteered to make sure everything was set up right. Finished with the soundcheck, Kikyo made her way back to her band/family. Sango was just putting the finishing touches on her eyeliner and moved quickly so that Kikyo could change. A stage worker came to tell them that they had five more minutes till showtime.

Kagome thanked him and turned back to the other three girls. "Well, guys. What first?"

Kikyo shrugged. "I don't care. I want to go last, though. I want to make sure Inuyasha is here." Inuyasha was Kikyo's ex-boyfriend. She had found out about him cheating on her with a girl named Shiori and now hated his guts. Her sisters were very supportive of her hate, thinking that the idiot had earned it.

Rin piped up. "I want to go third, because Sess-kun will be here by then." When her sisters all looked at her, she blushed. "What? We've been dating for a few months now. I thought you guys all knew..."

When they shook their heads, Rin sighed. "I'm sorry, guys, but he wants it quiet for now. He's eight years older than me. I'm only seventeen, and he doesn't want people talking bad about me." Her sisters' looks of outrage softened.

"I guess I'll go first, then. Miroku won't be here till his brothers get here. Kouga-kun is already here," Kagome said.

"Okay then, all settled. Rin! Go change! Hurry, we're about to go on!" Sango exclaimed.

Rin gasped. "Ohmygosh! I forgot to change!" The youngest Higurashi sister screeched all the way to the bathroom while her sister laughed. Four minutes later, all four girls were standing at their positions onstage behind the curtain. Sango was wearing a pair of ripped blue jeans and a white tank top under a stylishly ripped t-shirt. Kikyo was wearing a black skirt with green crinoline and black leggings, with a YUI band tee and black shoes with green laces. Rin was wearing black capris with Diego the Skelanimal on the back pockets, a Bullet for my Valentine band tee, black bangle bracelets, and black and red Converse.

A minute after the girls took the stage, they heard the DJ call out their band name. Their hearts started pounding and adrenaline shot through them. The curtain lifted, the crowd erupted into cheers, and the girls smiled.

Kagome stepped up to her mic and spoke to the crowd. "Hey, there, everybody! We're really excited to be here tonight! The first song tonight is All Around Me. Hope you guys like it!"

Kagome, Kikyo, and Rin started up with their guitars, then Sango fell in at her cue. Kagome stepped up to the mic to sing.

_My hands are searching for you  
My arms are outstretched towards you  
I feel you on my fingertips  
My tongue dances behind my lips for you_

_This fire rising through my being  
Burning I'm not used to seeing you_

_I'm alive, I'm alive_

_I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing_

_My hands float up above me  
And you whisper you love me  
And I begin to fade  
Into our secret place_

_The music makes me sway  
The angels singing say  
We are alone with you  
I am alone and they are too with you_

_I'm alive, I'm alive_

_I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing_

_And so I cry  
The light is white  
And I see you_

_I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive_

_I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing_

_Take my hand  
I give it to you  
Now you own me  
All I am  
You said you would never leave me  
I believe you  
I believe_

_I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healed_

The last notes of the song faded, an the crowd went wild. Kagome searched through the crowd for a certain person. At first, she couldn't find him. Then, he bounded onstage and wrapped his arms around from from behind. "That was for you, Kouga-kun," she whispered to him. To the crowd, she said, "That song was dedicated to my fiancee, Kouga. Hmm. I wonder where he is?" she mocked with a finger to her chin. Most of the people laughed. Kouga kissed her cheek and exited the stage. Kagome turned back to the crowd. "This next song is also dedicated to Kouga. The name of this one is Red Sam."

Kagome led them into the song. Sango came in with the drums, then Kikyo and Rin. Kagome sang into the mic. Her sisters sang backup. (the parts in parenthesis)

_Here I stand  
Empty hands  
Wishing my wrists were bleeding  
To stop the pain from the beatings_

_There you stood  
Holding me  
Waiting for me to notice you_

_But who are you  
You are the truth (you are the truth)  
Out-screaming these lies  
You are the truth (you are the truth)  
Saving my life_

_The warmth of your embrace  
Melts my frostbitten spirit  
You speak the truth and I hear it  
The words are I love you  
And I have to believe in you_

_But who are you  
You are the truth (you are the truth)  
Out-screaming these lies  
You are the truth (you are the truth)  
Saving my life_

_My hands are open  
And you are filling them  
Hands in the air  
In the air, in the air, in the air_

_And I worship  
And I worship  
And I worship_

_You are the truth (you are the truth)  
Out-screaming these lies  
You are the truth (you are the truth)  
Saving my life_

The girls ended the song and smiled as the crowd went wild again. "Okay guys. We're gonna close the curtain and take a break." The stage crew closed the curtains and handed the sisters towels and water bottles. "Well, girls. How do you think we did?" Kagome asked.

Sango grinned. "I love those songs! I think we nailed it!"

Kikyo just smiled and gulped water, but Rin was ecstatic. "Kagome, you were awesome! And, if I may say, so was I!"

Kikyo hit Rin on the head with her now-empty bottle. "Show's not over yet, girls. Let's pull the witch and get back out there." Kagome took Sango's place on the drums while Sango took center stage. She nodded to the crew member in charge of the curtain and smiled as he started to pull the rope. "Hi, guys. I'm Sango and it's my turn to sing to you all. My songs are dedicated to my guy, Miroku, who better be here."

A yell was heard from the back. "I'm here!" Sango grinned and nodded. "Good. The first song is Head Over Feet."

Rin struck the first note, followed by Kikyo, then Sango, and finally Kagome.

_I had no choice  
But to hear you  
You stated your case  
Time and again  
I thought about it_

_You treat me like  
I'm a princess  
I'm not used to  
Liking that  
You ask how my day was_

_You've already won me over  
In spite of me  
And don't be alarmed if I fall  
Head over feet  
Don't be surprised if I love you  
For all that you are  
I couldn't help it  
It's all your fault_

_Your love is thick  
And it swallowed my whole  
You're so much braver  
Than I give you credit for  
That's not lip service_

_You've already won me over  
In spite of me  
And don't be alarmed if I fall  
Head over feet  
Don't be surprised if I love you  
For all that you are  
I couldn't help it  
It's all your fault_

_You are the bearer  
Of unconditional things  
You held your breath  
And the door for me  
Thanks for your patience_

_You're the best listener  
That I've ever met  
You're my best friend  
Best friend with benefits  
What took me so long?_

_I've never felt  
This healthy before  
I've never wanted  
Something rational  
I am aware now  
I am aware now_

_You've already won me over  
In spite of me  
And don't be alarmed if I fall  
Head over feet  
Don't be surprised if I love you  
For all that you are  
I couldn't help it  
It's all your fault_

_I couldn't help it  
It's all your fault..._

Sango's voice faded with the last lines. Miroku sprinted up to the stage and hopped up to kiss Sango silly. When he finally let her go, she was grinning like a fool. She shook her head to clear it. "Well, I guess that means you liked it." Miroku just grinned and kissed her again. She shooed him away. "One more song from me, guys. This one is called Things I'll Never Say."

Sango started off with the lead guitar. Rin fell in, the Kikyo. Kagome fell in at her cue.

_I'm tugging at my hair  
I'm pulling at my clothes  
I'm trying to keep my cool  
I know it shows_

_I'm staring at my feet  
My cheeks are turning red  
I'm searching for the words  
Inside my head_

_I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah_

_If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you..away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could say what I wanna see  
I wanna see you go down on one knee  
Marry me today  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say_

_It don't do me any good  
It's just a waste of time  
What use is it to you  
To know what's on my mind?  
It ain't coming out  
We're not going anywhere  
So why can't I just tell you  
That I care_

_I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah_

_If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you..away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could say what I wanna see  
I wanna see you go down on one knee  
Marry me today  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say_

_What's wrong with my tongue?  
These words keep slipping away  
I stutter, I stumble  
Like I've got nothing to say_

_I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah_

_Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say_

_If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you..away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could say what I wanna see  
I wanna see you go down on one knee  
Marry me today  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say  
With these things I'll never say_

Sango's voice faded again and handed her guitar to Kikyo. Miroku bounded onto the stage again, but this time, he stopped in front of her. Turning to the crowd, he said, "I was going to wait to do this until after the show, but after that song, I think it'll be okay." Turning back to Sango, he knelt down. She gasped as tears filled her eyes. "Sango Higurashi, love of my life, will you marry me?"

Sango burst into tears and tackled Miroku backwards. "YES! Yesyesyesyesyes!" The curtain closed on the couple. Kagome, Kikyo, and Rin surrounded their sister and her new fiancee. Almost as one they warned him, "You better treat our sister right, or else!" Miroku laughed and reassured them.

Rin cleared her throat. "Sorry to interrupt you guys, buy I have a certain guy out there waiting on me. So...can we get done with all the mushy stuff so I can go sing to him?"

Her sisters laughed as they made their way back their spots. Kagome took over Rin's guitar, Rin took lead, and Sango went back to drums. Rin nodded at the 'curtain man' and breathed deeply, trying to quell her nerves. When the curtain opened and she caught sight of Sesshomaru, her nervousness disappeared. "Hi y'all. I'm Rin. I'm singing Who Knows."

_Yeah, yeah  
Yeah-eah, yeah  
Yeah-eah, yeah_

_Why do you look so familiar?  
I could swear that I  
Have seen your face before_

_I think I like that you seem sincere  
I think I'd like to get to know you a little bit more_

_I think there's something more  
Life's worth living for_

_Who knows what could happen  
Do what you do  
Just keep on laughing  
One thing's true  
There's always a brand new day  
I'm gonna live today like it's my last day_

_Yeah, yeah  
Yeah-eah, yeah  
Yeah-eah, yeah_

_How do you always have an opinion  
And how do you always find  
The best way to compromise  
We don't need to have a reason  
We don't need anything  
We're just wasting time_

_I think there's something more  
Life's worth living for_

_Who knows what could happen  
Do what you do  
Just keep on laughing  
One thing's true  
There's always a brand new day_

_Who knows what could happen  
Do what you do  
Just keep on laughing  
One thing's true  
There's always a brand new day  
I'm gonna live today like it's my last day_

_Find yourself, cause I can't find you  
Be yourself, who are you?  
Find yourself, cause I can't find you  
Be yourself, who are you?_

_Who knows what could happen  
Do what you do  
Just keep on laughing  
One thing's true  
There's always a brand new day_

_So you go and make it happen  
Do your best, just keep on laughing  
I'm telling you  
There's always a brand new day_

_Who knows what could happen  
Do what you do  
Just keep on laughing  
One thing's true  
There's always a brand new day  
I'm gonna live today like it's my last day_

The song ended. Rin looked up at find Sesshomaru. He was smiling at her. His drop-dead sexy smile was aimed at _her._ _"I'm so lucky to have him!"_ she thought to herself. "Okay, y'all. This next song is called Fall to Pieces."

_I looked away  
Then I looked back at you  
You tried to say  
The things that you can't undo_

_If I had my way  
I'd never get over you  
Today's the day  
I pray that we make it through_

_Make it through the fall  
Make it through it all_

_And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just wanna sit and stare at you  
I don't wanna talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just wanna cry in front of you  
I don't wanna talk about it  
Cause I'm in love with you_

_You're the only one  
I'd be with till the end  
When I come undone  
You bring me back again_

_Back under the stars  
Back into your arms_

_And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just wanna sit and stare at you  
I don't wanna talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just wanna cry in front of you  
I don't wanna talk about it  
Cause I'm in love with you_

_Wanna know who you are  
Wanna know where to start  
I wanna know what this means  
Wanna know what you feel  
Wanna know what is real  
I wanna know everything  
Everything_

_I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just wanna sit and stare at you  
I don't wanna talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just wanna cry in front of you  
I don't wanna talk about it_

_And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just wanna sit and stare at you  
I don't wanna talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just wanna cry in front of you  
I don't wanna talk about it  
Cause I'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you  
Cause I'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you_

When Rin opened her eyes, Sesshomaru was gone. She turned to nod at the curtain guy and gasped. Sesshomaru was walking out on the stage. "Sesshomaru! I thought.."

"Shut up." Before Rin could gasp in outrage, Sesshomaru was kissing her. By the time he let her go, she wasn't mad anymore. "But I thought, since I'm still seventeen..."

"Rin, I don't care anymore. I'm proud you're mine and I want everybody to know it. I love you, you dolt," Sesshomaru said with a grin. Rin grinned back and jumped into his arms. The curtain guy quickly shut the curtain, not sure if the scene was going to stay PG-13. Luckily, nothing got out of hand.

"Hey! Rin, get off of him! Underage much!" her sisters chorused. Sesshomaru chuckled. "They're right, love. You still have two more songs to go through." He looked to Kikyo. "The idiot is here, by the way. He brought the whore with him." Kikyo nodded, an evil glint apparent in her eyes. "I'll go sit down with the other men now." With one more kiss, he left.

Kikyo took a deep breath. "Okay guys. Last set. Let's go." Kikyo took over lead guitar and vocals. Kagome took over bass, since Rin had never learned how to play it. The oldest Higurashi sister nodded at the curtain guy. "Hello, everybody. I'm Kikyo. I'm here to show a certain guy how much I _don't_ need him. This first song is called Never Again."

_I hope the ring you gave to her turns her finger green  
I hope when your in bed with her, you think of me  
I would never wish bad things, but I don't wish you well  
Could you tell, by the flames that burned your words_

_I never read your letter  
'Cos I knew what you'd say  
Give me that Sunday school answer  
Try and make it all okay_

_Does it hurt to know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere  
It was you who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
You knew exactly what you would do  
And don't say, you simply lost your way  
She may believe you but I never will  
Never again_

_If she really knows the truth, she deserves you  
A trophy wife, oh how cute  
Ignorance is bliss  
But when your day comes, and he's through with you  
And he'll be through with you  
You'll die together but alone_

_You wrote me in a letter  
You couldn't say it right to my face  
Give me that Sunday school answer  
Repent yourself away_

_Does it hurt to know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere  
It was you, who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
You knew exactly what you would do  
And don't say, you simply lost your way  
They may believe you but I never will  
Never again_

_Never again will I hear you  
Never again will I miss you  
Never again will I fall to you  
Never_

_Never again will I kiss you  
Never again will I want to  
Never again will I love you  
Never_

_Does it hurt to know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere  
It was you, who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
You knew exactly what you would do  
And don't say, you simply lost your way  
They may believe you but I never will  
I never will  
I never will_

_Never again_

Kikyo smiled sweetly at the man who had wrecked her dreams. _"I deserve better than you. And now you know it." _Inuyasha flushed. The girl on his lap, Shiori, glared at Kikyo. Kikyo ignored her. "This next song is called Smile."

_When you first left me I was wanting more  
__But you were fucking that girl next door,  
What'd ya do that for (what'd ya do that for)  
__When you first left me I didn't know what to say  
__I'd never been on my own that way,  
Just sat by myself all day_

_I was so lost back then  
__But with a little help from my friends  
__I found a light in the tunnel at the end  
__Now you're calling me up on the phone  
__So you can have a little whine and a moan  
__And it's only because you're feeling alone_

_At first when I see you cry,  
__It makes me smile, yeah it makes me smile  
__At worst I feel bad for a while,  
__But then I just smile I go ahead and smile_

_Whenever you see me you say that you want me back  
__And I tell you it don't mean jack, no it don't mean jack  
__I couldn't stop laughing, no I just couldn't help myself  
__See you messed up my mental health I was quite unwell_

_I was so lost back then  
__But with a little help from my friends  
__I found a light in the tunnel at the end  
__Now you're calling me up on the phone  
__So you can have a little whine and a moan  
__And it's only because you're feeling alone_

_At first when I see you cry,  
__It makes me smile, yeah it makes me smile  
__At worst I feel bad for a while,  
__but then I just smile I go ahead and smile_

_lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala lalala_

_At first when I see you cry,  
__It makes me smile, yeah it makes me smile  
__At worst I feel bad for a while,  
__but then I just smile I go ahead and smile_

_At first when I see you cry,  
It makes me smile, yeah it makes me smile  
__At worst I feel bad for a while,  
__but then I just smile I go ahead and smile_

_At first when I see you cry,  
__It makes me smile, yeah it makes my smile  
__At worst I feel bad for a while,  
But then I just smile I go ahead and smile_

Kikyo smiled at Inuyasha. Then, on an impulse, chucked her guitar at Kagome and did a stage dive. The guys in the crowd rushed forward to catch her. The other three Higurashi girls looked at each and grinned. They put down their equipment and followed their sister into the crowd. The whole place went wild. As the girls were finally set down at the back of the club, they came face-to-face with their men. Kagome jumped into Kouga's arms. Miroku swept Sango up into a tight embrace/make-out session. Rin sedately wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's waist. He smirked and lifted her up into arms bridal style and kissed her.

Kikyo watched her sisters with a measure of envy. Someone came up beside her and she turned to look. "Hello. My name is Suikotsu. May I say that your voice is...amazing," the man said with a smile. Kikyo smiled back. "Would you join me for a drink? I'd like to get to know you."

Kikyo nodded, slightly dumbstruck. "Let me tell my sisters first." Suikotsu took a step back to give Kikyo room to turn around in the sea of bodies. After informing her sisters of her plans to sit down with the new guy, Kikyo made her way back. She took the arm he offered and was swept through the swarming mass of people to a secluded table. After ordering their drinks, the two began to talk, discovering that they had a lot in common. Unfortunately, Inuyasha barged over to confront Kikyo soon after she and Suikotsu sat down.

"What the hell, Kikyo? You're _my _girlfriend. Why are you over here with him?"

Kikyo laughed. "I _know, _Inuyasha. I know all about that little tramp of yours and how you've been sneaking off to meet with her. So don't give me that crap about me being your girl. I haven't been yours for a long time."

Inuyasha looked as if she had slapped him. "Who...who told you? Was it Sesshomaru? Or Miroku?"

Kikyo glared at Inuyasha. "Don't blame your brothers. They had nothing to do with it. It didn't take much to put two and two together when you started coming home late and leaving in the middle of the day on the weekends. The panties I found in your laundry didn't help you any."

Inuyasha sputtered out an excuse. "Those- those were yours!"

Kikyo smirked. "I don't wear _granny-panties_, Inuyasha. I'm a thong girl. Next time, make sure your whore wears the same kind of underwear as your girlfriend. Let's go, Suikotsu. The girls and I are having an after-party at our house." Kikyo and Suikotsu left Inuyasha standing there dumbfounded; Shiori looked like she was about to explode with her anger.

The four Higurashi women and their men went back to the Higurashi house. They turned the music up loud, pulled out junk food and sodas, and danced with their guys till morning. Finally, the girls all crashed in their rooms, and the guys crashed in the living room.

Sometime during the night, the guys snuck into their girl's room. Kikyo awoke to Suikotsu crouching beside her bed, running his fingers through her hair. Sango awoke to Miroku snuggled up behind her with his arms around her; she smiled around burrowed deeper into covers, not willing to leave his embrace yet. Kagome awoke to Kouga kissing her neck and running his fingers up and down her sides; she smiled and pulled his face up to hers so she could kiss him. Rin awoke in Sesshomaru's arms also, the only difference being that she was splayed on top of her man; she giggled and threw her arms around his neck, waking him with a sound kiss on the lips.

A few hours later, after breakfast and showers, the four couples went to the club to see how they did the night before. The manager of the club, Jinenji, was waiting for them in his office. When the girls stepped though his door, he tossed down the figure book he had been working on and rushed around the desk to catch all four of them in a hug. "You guys did great! You earned four hundred dollars in tips! Aaaand, the agents from America liked you! They want to speak with you ASAP."

After the subsequent squeals had died down, the girls divided up their shares of tips, then took a fourth of each of theirs for a gift to Jinenji. "Thanks for booking us last night, Jinenji. If we make it in the big-time, we'll never forget where we started out." The girls kissed the huge but gentle man on the cheek and hugged him before leaving the office to tell their men the good news. Sesshomaru ordered a round of drinks, on him, for the whole group. For a while, they all talked and laughed. Soon, Kagome had to leave so she could be at her job on time. Sango had to get to her martial arts class, and Kikyo was teaching Rin how to play bass. Sesshomaru and Miroku had to go home, Kouga had to go to his construction job, and Suikotsu called in sick at the hospital, where he worked as a doctor, so he could help Kikyo and Rin.

The couples parted ways for the day, promising to meet at the house that night. Little did the girls know, the guys were planning a little something of their own.

* * *

**Well...I hope you liked this first chapter. Please tell me what you think!**


End file.
